Disbanded
by Amberlion1996
Summary: MMK Enker has decided to leave his team for something else. This only leads to trouble for Enker and his new family.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"Enker, or MKN-001, laid against a wall with his mind on what he has made with a certain timber-felling Robot Master. Being a new father and long time Mega Man Killer, he worries that his teammates will find out about his son and try to kill the young robot. Finally making a decision, Enker called out the other two Mega Man Killers to /br /"You need to talk with us, Enker?" Ballade /br /Enker let out a deep sigh of worry and spoke what he wanted to say. "Mega Man Killers, for years we've hunted down the robot peacekeeper. We've tried countless time to destroy the Blue Bomber. Maybe so hard that we've failed since the beginning."br /br /"That's because the meddling boy always has a back-up plan to take us down." Punk /br /"Where are you going with this?" Ballade /br /The heating system in his body started to slow down, making his body colder. "I think we should disband the Mega Man Killers."br /br /Everything was deadly silent after what Enker just /br /"Enker, you cannot be serious!" Ballade said staring at Enker in /br /"Sadly, I am." Enker said in a low /br /Punk just lunged at Enker, slamming him to the ground, and grabbed his throat. "You are a leader of assassins!"br /br /"What assassins? We haven't even killed the one robot we were built to kill!" Enker said trying to /br /"What made you change your mind? Tell me, or I'll punch you so hard, it'll destroy you!" Punk /br /"That is something that is for only me to know and for you to stay out of. And if you destroy me, you will never know why I want to disband the killers." Enker /br /Punk balled his hand into a fist ready to punch Enker to death. Enker shut his eyes tight bracing for impact. But he didn't feel anything and heard the ground shake right next to him. Enker opened his eyes to see Punk's fist inches away from Enker's face. Punk then let go of Enker's /br /"The next time I see you, I won't miss." Punk then walked away from his former Mega Man Killing /br /Ballade was face to face with his former leader, and said with a cold voice, "The next time we meet, it won't be as comrades in arms, but as mortal enemies." He than walked away, leaving Enker all /br /Enker left to take his son to his home, leaving his past behind and welcoming his new life with his son Syntherzeir. He looked outside the window whispering to himself, "See you soon, Cut Man."/p 


	2. Now I Know Why!

Ballade was walking down a forest that he has never went down before. Soon he found a house at the base of a large hill. And it looks like it's currently in use.

"What a house like that doing in a place like this?" Ballade thought aloud.

He approached the house and took a look inside. In one of the hours he saw three children sitting in a bed reading a navel-like comic book. A young orange robot girl with red hair with a husky pup, a boy with blossom pink hair with an orange kitten, and an older boy who looks an awful lot like Enker, who was holding the book. A while later, the two young robots jumped off the bed and the oldest boy put the comic on a shelf near his bed. After that he escorted the child robots to another room with a bunk bed. The girl hopped up the top bunk with the puppy following, and the boy jumped into the bottom bunk with his kitty. The older boy kissed the girl's forehead as a taller robot male entered the room along with another female robot with pink hair beside him and said their goodnights to the kids.

The oldest boy was talking to the two adult robots. The spoke to each other until another male robot entered the room. This one, Ballade recognized! It was Enker in the room. Ballade was in complete shock. Now he knows where his ex-leader was in seven-teen years. To have a family. The oil in Ballade's body was now boiling. His hatred for Enker increased.

"So this is where you were… All these years… Everything we've worked for…" Ballade had an evil smile on his face. "You took away what Punk and I worked for… And now, we get to return the favor… Starting with that little girl." And Ballade walked away just as he was calling Punk.

"Punk, I think I found our favorite ex-leader… Yes, you get to smash his face in… But first, I want you to bring me a small orange robot girl with rosy red hair… Trust me, it'll all make sense when Enker comes looking for her…"


End file.
